2015-03-03 - Into The Wind
Pixie came flying along looking out toward the coast as she tapped her helmet...oh thank goodness for helmets! She went flying over to see if she could help with the sand bags "This is like buiolding with legos or blocks right? put them in a brick like pattern? Gotcha" She was bundled up but it was still darn cold as she picked up a sand bag from where they were loading them and started flying over to the wall they were building higher, thus saving several people a trip. Rainbow wings really weren't good for the cold weather. Nightwing was in town for other business., but when he hears the emergency alert he drives to the the areas most in need of help. He might not be able to stop a hurricane but he cna help people. Once he arrives her parts his vechile nad climbs ot the top of a building ot get a good look at hre he will be most needed. Having been in New York for the disaster announcement, Richenda Gray has pitched in as well. She's not sure how many sandbags she's filled today, but it's got to be at least a hundred just on Muscle Beach. Resting her sore and weary arms, she's sitting on a wharf piling, watching as the storm comes slowly, mercilessly on, trying not to shiver in her too-light borrowed raincoat. She picks up the walkie-talkie her crew leader handed her when he sent her up here and thumbs the 'transmit' button. "Chenda to Chief Landers? We're about to have company... I'd say within minutes." Sittin' on a wharf post to watch the storm roll in, and terrified of the damage it will bring when it begins. It will begin... Nico Minoru normally stays away from New York. Lately, she's been here a lot more than usual. Eyeing Richenda from her place in the line that's taking a turn at the bags, she looks like a disheveled water rat instead of her usual goth self. She receives the call to back away from the water line like the rest, and ditches her bag with grateful arms. "I don't even live here!" she calls out over the wind, as the beach is quickly emptied of everyone without a death wish. Waves are coming in the height of boats, and luckily there are no boats on the water. Nobody's that dumb. Nearby, a fire truck tears down the mostly empty street heading to an emergency of unknown levels. It has the lights and sirens running, but the sound is mostly drowned out by the winds which make driving very difficult indeed. Passing by the waterfront, the driver seems to be holding steady until a stop sign tears out of the ground and impacts with the front windshield. The fire truck slips out of control toward the edge of the road, where it begins to go over the side of the overhang to fall toward the concrete below. Spider-man jumps down and hangs on to the truck riding to to get out of the increasing winds. When it swrves out of control Spiderman jumps to the front of the truck and Attaching webs to it and then slinging over to near by buidings ad attaching the other end of the webs. H then quickly gets to the back of the truck and starts pulling on it's back bumper to pull it back on to the street. "Hang on firemen I've got you" Pixie was having trouble flying, the winds were buffeting her, threatening to use her as a projectile. It was everything she could do to keep a wobbly flight path, but when sirens are heard and breaking glass and screeching tires... she starts humming that song as she flies as quick as she can toward the truck, thankfully the wind helped speed her along. Sadly though a gust takes her control away and she gets tangled up in the webbing "Aww man, this is so humiliating" a tiny tiny part of her briefly wishes chenda would have one of her wardrobe malfunctions so she'd feel less embarased but that feeling doesn't last long. Brr goodness! it was cold! Nightwing notices the truck accdently nad takes the fire Eescape down to ground level. He tells Spidey, "If oyu cna get them fre I cna handle the firs aid." He then looks over ot the sandbafgs the girls are manning. Up on the wharf, Chenda blinks at the faint, wind-twisted sound of a siren... which suddenly goes awry, along with its source's course! The sound of screeching tired, followed by a /large and heavy object/ scraping along the edge of the road brings her attention to the first disaster of the night, about a block down. "Oh, fudge... Chief, there's trouble! I'm going to go help out!" she calls to her boss, stuffing the walkie-talkie into a pocket and hurrying that way. No car. That sucks. No wings... actually, that's pretty good right now. She catches up some of the stray rope they'd been using to bind sandbags and takes it with her. Could come in handy... Then she sees a blue and red shape coming to the rescue. Spider-Man! And Pixie! "Woo! Glad to see Nico and I aren't the only ones on the job!" In the act of trying to find a place out of the wind, Nico manages to miss Richenda's exit from the area. "I was meaning to ask you," she says to the air not realizing that 'Chenda has gone until halfway through her little speech, "What do we do about... and I'm talking to myself again." She looks around, throwing her hands up, and goes around the corner. Spotting the emergency and Richenda's distinctive self heading that way, she grumbles incoherently and looks up. "Well at least you're here," she says to the super hero who just landed nearby. Good timing too, she tries to stalk after Richenda and the wind blows her slight frame right past Nightwing. The webbing and pulling by Spider-Man slows the fire truck, so it is balanced mostly off the edge of the road. He has a solid grip on it, and his webs are holding it, but if he lets go it will still topple and fall. This leads to him being the only thing holding the firemen from a fiery crash. Luckily, he is...really quite strong. The other heroes approaching are very much in need, as the web-slinger is currently holding up a fire truck. "No good kind stranger, I barely have a good hold of this thing and it's getting pretty slick out here. I'm not elsa I can't let it go." Spiderman says struggling to keep the truck from falling off the overpass. "you guys are gonna have to clear the truck and the landing area, and hurry" Spider-man yells out as he's struggling and sliding the winds rain snow and ice making ti difficult for even him with his super spider grip to hang on. Nightwing nods to Spiderman nad says, "Alright." he then hooks a swingline on a batarang and then ties the end around a streetlight pole. Then he torred it towars the truck trying to hook it around the front fender, "That should help a bit." He then moves closer to the truck to try and find a way to get the fire fighters out. Chenda gets there, having some of her own trouble with the messy pavement and ground. Finding another streetlight, she ties off the rope she brought with her and begins trailing it out towards the truck. "This is gonna be tricky..." She looks up in surprise as she sees Nightwing. "Whoa... hey! Can you help me? I think I can get this down to the doors. Maybe they can climb out? They should have gear for it," she suggests, moving to the edge of the roadway next to the stricken truck and its crew. Pixie wriggles and squirms in the webbing she got herself caught in and sighs "I wish I was older..." pouting childishly but oh that song was still playing in the back of her mind! Nico Minoru for her part is just managing to get her feet under herself. The wind takes her from her feet again and she rolls to a stop behind everyone, scraping her elbows and knees. Rising to her feet however, she says something very difficult to hear in the sound of the wind, but anyone looking her way would clearly see her draw a six foot long black staff with a golden ankh on the tip out of her chest, which she then uses to help keep her balance. She points the staff at Pixie, seeming to be the only one who has noticed the little lass in peril, and suddenly the mutant finds herself surrounded in fairy lights, drawing attention her way. Seems Nico wants folks to know that there's another person in trouble. Inside the fire truck, one of the firemen is unconscious. The driver. The other one is still trying to keep from falling out the windshield, though he had his seat belt on. The driver is not able to do much, being out cold with a large cut on his head from the stop sign that flew in through the windshield. He's lucky he's alive. Spider-man grunts and groans as he squeezes hard and digs down deep to pull the truck back. "Hang on I wont let you fall." He shouts out his voice distorted with pain from the strain. Spider-man then stomps his feet digging his heels into the concrete to get a better foot hold and he reaches down and grabs under the truck for a better more grip and he pulls with all his might. Nightwing grabs the rope the Chenda give him and gives her a smile, "thanks.' he hten heads to the truck to get the firefighters out and have them climb the rope to safter. He moves as quick as he can knwing that time is cruicial. Pixie blinks as a woman pulls a staf from her chest? How? If..not by..MAGIC! Her eyes dancing as she looks at the fairy lights surrounding her and lets out a girlish squeal of excitment "OH EM GEEEE!" squirming and nearly bouncing in the webs..not realizing this might make the webhead's task more difficult...oops Chenda notices that Spidey's pulling on the truck. "We'd better move," she suggests to Nightwing. "The truck will be in a second! Go, Spidey!" She hurries to clear the way. With Nightwing and Richenda's efforts getting the firefighters free, they manage to get the two men out the doors. The truck is no longer populated except for Pixie, who is kind of stuck in with the webbing that's holding it up. Spiderman's great strength actually starts to pull the truck BACK though, now that he's got a good solid grip on the undercarriage! A foot, two feet, the truck scrapes up toward safety as the famous hero actually seems to be lifting a fully loaded fire truck. Then the piece he's holding onto snaps, and Spider-Man finds he's strong enough, but the truck isn't quite as strong. It's falling again, and this time the webbing isn't really on it to keep it from falling past. He's got a lovely souvenir bumper though. Nico Minoru is kind of in the path of the falling truck. She stands there looking up at the red thing as it starts to fall, and shakes her head. Then she dives for the side, holding onto her staff as she tries to get out of the way. Pixie looks up as the truck starts falling and struggles trying to get a grip on thw webbing ...that has a grip on her...is this the chicken and the egg dillema? "Inspector gadget would be able to get out of this mess...then again inspector gadget never had to fight the claw in bad weather" Spider-man quickly and frantically fires off a flurry of webs that connec the ot under carraige of the truck and he grabs on to them and tries his damn hardest to keep the truck from going. "Help! get everyone to safety it's too heavy for me to pull to safety. IT IS GOING TO FALL. i CAN'T LET ANYONE GET HURT!" Once the firemen are clar Nightwing, yells ot Spiderman, "The firefighters are out." he says, "One of the rescuers is still cought though." He tells Peter as he asks, "Is there anythign that can disolve your webs she is stuck to them?" Chenda, now that she's away, blink in surprise at the glowing, winged girl still in the webs. "Pix?" she asks no one. And just then the truck starts to slide again! Spidey seems to be on top of that, but he's got his hands full. The gypsy girl dashes to help her friend, having the perfect webbing dissolver already: Her own touch! She wraps an arm around Pixie, her other hand flaring blue annihilation as she brings it into contact with the section of webbing trapping her friend. "Grab on tight, Pix! We've gotta go flyin' now," she encourages as the webbing around the fairy-girl flares blue and disintegrates. And there's nothing to hold her up but her own balance. Pixie might /need/ those wings in a second, for both of them! And the truck stops again, Spider-Man's webbing and desperate grip holding it long enough for Richenda to dive in and free Pixie. As she does though, the fire truck slips out of even the web-slinger's grip, and their footing seems to vanish leaving the two dependent on Pixie's wings. Luckily, there's nobody underneath. Well, just the goth girl. And the fire truck falls to the ground below, landing on the ground with a rather loud squeaky noise as it lands...not on the ground, but instead on a large multicolored bouncy house the type you'd find at a carnival. Which was not there a moment before. But the goth girl is walking away from it looking rather satisfied with herself, as the bouncy house deflates and settles the firetruck to the ground slowly. Strangest things you see these days in New York. Pixie looks up with an embarassed grin, yup that's her alright. Then smiles when chenda frees her "Hey I thought flying was my gig?" holding her friend tight as she started flapping her wings and flew precariously up to the wharf..with alot of swrving and veering "Anyone else see that woman with the staff?" she yells excitedly "I gotta see if she'll teach me!" and her head fill with day dreams of learning magic! Looking down she raises her hand "Hey wait! Can we talk??" she yells out to the one below as loud as she can Spider-man falls back as the truck falls from his grip. "oh that's gonna be sore in the morning. I think I pulled something." Sipdey then seems to crawl off till he gathers the strength to swing away Long distance to Peter Parker: Nico Minoru wanted to let you get to bed. Nightwing checks on th e firefighters then he walks ovr to Nico and smiles, "Looks like you have a trick or two up your sleeve." Chenda holds on tight as Pixie flies them dizzyingly to the wharf. "Thanks, Pix... for the flight. Now I need to sit down... I feel a little sick," she murmurs, giving her friend a quick hug and shaking her head fiercely. She moves to take a seat on one of the wharf pilings. "Why were you glowing, anyway? I've never seen you do that before." Nico Minoru is still in a hurricane, she can't hear whats going on all that well and fails to react to the people trying to talk with her. And at that moment a torrential downpour of snow and ice water starts, making conversation effectively a null issue with it coming at everyone sideways. Getting the firemen to medical help is going to take Nightwing's attention, Nico vanishes into the storm, and Richenda and Pixie are both left fully clothed. I know, it's a sad ending. Well, another time.